Petra Mines
This character is owned by Joan, She is a victor of The Past Games. Information Name: Petra Mines Age: 17 District: 3 Gender: Female Apperance: Dark Brown hair in a bun, light green eyes Height: 5'9 Weapon: Any kind of Knifes and traps/electroniques Strengths: Fast runner, plant indentification and very cruel Weaknesses: Swiming and scared of thunder Personality: When you first look at her she may look inoccent and 'stupid' but she is cruel, cunnin g and full of hate. Of course she will try to hide this so tributes don't think her as a danger. Bloodbath strategy: Get something from the outskirts of the cornucopia trying to put distance between her and the others and she will run away if anybody approaches her. Game Strategy: Whenever the careers leave the cornucopia she will sneak and steal anything she can or needs. When she haves enough supplies she will prepare traps for tributes and will torture most of them when they are trapped in the traps until they die. History: Petra used to live in one of the most rich families of the district. Her parents were two important polititians so they spended most time in meetings so little Petra was most of the time alone. When Petra was 10 her father invited some friends to his house to have a drink some beer. They ended drunk and one of them went to Petra's room. Petra was playing with her dolls when her father's friend entered her room and started saying how lovely she was. He started touching Petra and since Petra was very scared she didn't do anything. When he finished touching Petra he left leaving Petra alone crying in a corner of her room. The man kept visiting Petra about once a month. When she was 12 the man raped her and Petra hated the man more than ever. She turned from an inoccent girl to a perfect killing machine. She grew hate to her own father thinking because if he had never invited his friends nothing of this would have happened. She also grew hate towards her mother since she was never at home and Petra was sure that if her mother worked less she could have told her about the man and that she will do something about it. She also grew hate towards the districts 1, 2, 4, 6, 8 and 10 since over the years she had watched the games they had killed the tributes from her district. At the age of 13 she stabbed to death the man when he was about to rape her again. She enj oyed killing him and soon after he was dead she cutted his body into pieces and threw at the street them during the night time. When her best-friend was reaped and died in the games when she was 16 Petra decided she will volunteer next year. The next year the day of the reaping she slitted the throat of her parents while they sleeped. At the reaping she volunteered. Token: A collage she did with the photos of all the people she hates. Including tributes from past games and people from her District. Alliance: People that aren't from the districts she hates. Not more that 2 allies, since she doesn't want to make friends. Interview angle: Act like she is inoccent and stupid Mentor Template Name: Petra Mines Age: 25 Gender: Female Personality: Rough, she will want her tributes to work hard and will get angry if they don't do so. She will relax when she sees her tributes are doing good but as soon as they relaz she will yell at them. Category:District3's Tributes Category:District 3 Category:Volunteer Category:Characters Category:Dual Victor Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds